


Oral Fixation

by Leniam



Series: Instants [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Games, M/M, Really just two idiots, They love each other, They're two idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: Funny games at Lecter-Graham’s house
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Will Graham, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Instants [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893532
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	Oral Fixation

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fissazione orale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628076) by [Leniam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam). 



> This is my very first attempt at translating my own fics. I don’t know how this will turn up, but I’m ready to try and try until I get this... if not RIGHT RIGHT at least enjoyable.  
> If I wait hoping that one day I’ll write in English like I write in Italian I’ll never do this. It’s better if I learn along the way.  
> Since I’m a pain in the ass and if I make a mistake I want to know everything about it, to never make that mistake again, I can’t ask for a beta. It’s a hard work for anyone. So I leave that to your free time. If you want to tell me what doesn’t work and what’s really bad in my translations I’ll be grateful.  
> I start with short stories and maybe one day I’ll be able to translate a chapter of my long ones every now and then. That would be great. Let’s hope.

He sat on the couch cross-legged, beside Hannibal.

With his eyes fixed on the man, he sank his teeth into the apple.

“You bite,” said Will munching, the index finger of the same hand that held the apple was pointing, accusingly.

“The point you’re trying to make being…?” asked Hannibal.

“You must have some sort of oral fixation.”

“You don’t say!” Hannibal’s arched eyebrows exaggerated his surprise. “Do you have complaints?”

“No, because now I trust you,” said Will biting his apple again. He smiled making a sudden movement backwards with his head. “But the first time, I’ve been worried for a good two minutes,” he spoke with a mouthful.

“You didn’t even last two minutes, the first time.”

“Ha ha. Anyway you tell me if you’re normal,” Will rolled up his sleeve, showing a perfect purple crown around his forearm. “You can’t reduce me to a mural every time we have sex.”

Hannibal undid the first two buttons of his shirt, he pointed at his shoulder. “What about you? How do you call this?”

“Self-defence! There’s no comparison! I don’t bite as hard as you do!”

“Because you eat too many sweets, you should try our dog’s treats, it would strengthen your jaw.”

“Look at this!” ignoring Hannibal’s suggestion, Will continued his demonstration. He lifted up his t-shirt, he pointed at his side, his pecs, his navel. He was studded with bites big and smaller.

The show shut Hannibal up. The man looked very pleased, while on the other hand Will shot him a reproachful look, lowering his t-shirt.

“You’re tasty, it’s not my fault,” Hannibal justified himself with a shrug.

“Well, ok then, let’s see… You bite here,” Will put his wrist under Hannibal’s nose and the man opened his mouth like it was a lock with its key.

“Wait!” Will laughed at Hannibal’s quick response. The man was ready to obey without even knowing why.

Will grabbed the man’s arm, preparing to bite him as well.

“That’s not fair,” Hannibal complained, “There’s less meat on your wrist.”

Will took him by surprise when he closed his teeth on the opposite side of the bicep, where the meat was softer. Hannibal was quick to return him the favour on the wrist.

Both of them stayed in that position making animal sounds, reminders of a grizzlies fight.

Occasionally they moved their heads left and right like they were trying to tear shreds of meat off each other.

“You’re not ok.”

They looked towards the voice, Will’s teeth in Hannibal’s meat and vice versa.

Abigail had just entered the room with Raven in her arms. She was petting the little dog while watching them suspiciously, with semiclosed eyes.

“You’re not ok, at all.”


End file.
